


Red Is A Primary Color

by Nikki2776



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Getting Together, Light Angst, Light Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki2776/pseuds/Nikki2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve didn't expect to see Tony here. Tony planned to see Steve here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Is A Primary Color

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is from otp-prompts on tumblr. This has not been edited, btw.

Steve hadn't drawn much since he was thawed from the ice. There wasn't a lot of time. It seemed like something was always going on; whether it be villians attacking New York or Agent Coulson suggesting that the team spend time together. Today, however, there was nothing going on which meant Steve had a day to himself. He decided that brushing up on his art skills would be a good thing to do, so he signed up for a live sketch class. The class was being held at the local university and Steve was kind of nervous that he'd get lost. The campus was _huge._ After asking several students how to get to room 302 of Baker Hall, Steve finally found his way there with just enough time to set up his supplies and his easel. Several more people filed in after him, including the instructor.

"Welcome! I hope you're all having a wonderful day!" The woman beamed at them through her round glasses. Her eyes were wide and her red hair was frizzy. She looked like she had been up for the last week and was running on coffee. "My name is Merideth and I'm your instructor for today's live sketch. I'd like for us to go in a circle and state our names. Then, we'll bring in our model and begin." They did as she said. There were seven of them total: Lily, Mary, Rob, Anna, Sam, Derrick, and Steve. "Wonderful, wonderful! Alright, let's bring in our gracious model for today! Come on in!" Merideth called through the door.

In walked Tony with his ripped jeans, Pink Floyd t-shirt, and daring smirk. "I'm Tony. Glad to be here." He looked around the room, eyes landing on Steve last and his smirk deepend.

"We're so glad to have you, Tony! Thank you very much for volunteering for today's session." Merideth walked Tony to the middle of the room where there was a chair on top of a platform. "This is where you'll pose for us. Please start undressing." _Wait, what?_

"Excuse me, miss?" Merideth turned to Steve. "Is this going to be a nude portrait?"

"Well, of course, dear! Don't worry, I assure you that Mr. Stark is a very easy to study." She did just that, eyeing him up and down as Tony began pulling of his shoes. Tony glanced up and winked at Steve. _What the hell was he doing?_ "Alright, my lovely artists, I will chime a bell and we will all take in some deep breathes together before we start." She pulled out a small, silver bowl and a wooden stick wrapped in leather. "When I ring the bell, you will breathe in and then I will ring it again, signalling you to breathe out. We will continue this pattern for a minute. Close your eyes please!" She closed her eyes and waited a moment before she rang the bell.

Steve, however, did not close his eyes. How could he possibly close his eyes when the man he had been crushing on for the past year was undressing right in front of him? Tony slowly pulled off his socks, then his pants, then his shirt. He was just in his boxer briefs, which really did not hide anything. Everybody else stilll had their eyes closed and they were still breathing in deeply, while Steve's eyes were wide and his breathe had deserted him. Tony looked directly at Steve while he stuck his thumbs under the band of his briefs. He licked his lips and slowly pushed the underwear down his hips, over his firm cheeks, and down his thighs. The man turned, with his back to Steve, and bent over, folding up his clothes. When he turned back around he winked at Steve and then sat in the chair. His legs were widely spread towards Steve and he hooked his elbows around the back of the chair so that his chest was stretched open. His whole body was spread out in Steve's direct line of sight and Steve swore that somebody had set fire to his face. Tony definitely knew of Steve's interest in him.

Finally, Merideth opened her eyes and smiled calmly around the room. "You may begin."

Steve's hand shook as he reached for his pencils. He had trouble starting the sketch despite the fact that Steve had sketchbooks filled of rough sketches of Tony. The fact that Tony was splayed naked in front of him was throwing Steve off. Starting with Tony's feet, Steve worked his way upwards. He focused on little details like the birthmark on Tony's knee. When he reach Tony's crotch, he left blank space where his genitals would go and then continued up. Tony's chest was incredibly detailed where his abs and scars were, but Steve also left a blank space in place of the arc reactor. Steve didn't feel like now was the right time to draw such a personal part of Tony's body. He drew in the lean muscles of tony's arms and his defined collar bones. When, Steve peeked around the easel to get a look at Tony's face, wanting to start on that, he saw that Tony had dozed off. His head lulled backwards and Steve knew that Tony would have a sore neck later. Steve looked at the clock to see that there was still thirty minutes left of the session. He looked back towards his sketch. There were two parts missing and Steve really didn't want to draw the arc reactor right now... He sighed and looked out from behind his easel, face burning, as he looked directly at Tony's groin. His hands filled in the blank from the hip bones inward. When he got to Tony's prick, he hesitated. He shouldn't be over thinking this. Everybody else was drawing Tony without a problem; Steve could too. He leaned forward and drew the curved shape in detail, making sure to draw Tony's balls thats were nestled behind his dick.

Just ast Steve was finishing up, Merideth hit the leather mallet against the bowl one last time. "I'm afraid that our time is up for today's session. I walked around as you all were sketching and I must say that all of them are fantastic. I'm so glad that there are young, fantastic artists in the world!"

Everyone packed up their belongings and Tony startled awake when a chair scraped across the floor. He looked around, bewildered and then stumbled to put his clothes back on. By the time he was dressed again, Steve had already packed up his pencils and his sketch and was walking thorugh the campus back towards the subway. He could he hear footsteps coming from behind him quickly. "Hey, Freezy Pop, slow down. What's the rush?"

Steve whirled on him, embarrassed and a little angry. "Did you know I was going to be there?"

"Well, not exactly. JARVIS knew that you would be and JARVIS tells me everything so-"

"Right, well, you've had your fun, now I'm going home." Steve turned around and continued on his way. Tony didn't follow him this time.

At home, Steve set down his back with all his art supplies on his couch and headed for the shower. He may have been embarrassed by seeing Tony naked but he was definitely aroused as well. The way Tony had spread himself in front of Steve.... Steve shuddered and poured soap into a rag that he ran over his body, purposefully ignoring his half erect cock. He rinsed out the rag and then rinsed off his body. When he was finally done cleaning himself, he tended to his erection, stroking languidly. He remembered how Tony had never lost eye contact with Steve as he undressed, they way his firm cheeks had spread slightly when he bent over to fold his clothes, his legs spread right in front of Steve... Steve stopped breathing as relief crashed over him. He stood under the spray of water for a while longer, felling his muscles relax, and then he got out and dried off.

As soon as Steve had pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, JARVIS notified him that Tony wanted him to meet him in his lab. "Right. Might as well get this over with." Steve was prepared for Tony to tell him that he was just messing around and that it wouldn't happen again or to tell him that he actually hadn't known Steve was going to be there. He was not prepared for what actually happened when the elevators opened though. Tony was hunched over his workbench, absorbed in whatever he was working on, completely naked.

"Tony, there had better be a good reason for me to not walk out of this workshop right now." Steve pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Cap!" Tony whirled to face him and clapped his hands. "Perfect timing! I wanted to show you my latest arc reactor design."

"And you're showing it to me in the nude, why?" Steve was two seconds from walking out when Tony walked over to him, holding Steve's sketch from earlier. "Where did you even get my sketch?"

"Well, I figured maybe you could do another portrait." Tony smirked at him and then unravelled Steve's sketch. "Also, I got it while you were in the shower. Alright, so here's what I was thinking for the new design. I hope you don't mind, but I edited your sketch a little. Nice job, by the way. You really know how to boost a man's ego." Steve blushed and looked for changes in his sketch. He didn't notice anything until his eyes fell on the space he had left for the arc reactor. It was filled in now. Right in the center of Tony's chest was Steve's shield. "I think it adds a sense of completion to the sketch, don't you?" Steve was at a loss for words, so instead of saying anything, he stepped close to Tony and lifted the man's lips to his own.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, this got a little smutty and a little angsty. Sorry, but not really. The fluff makes up for it.


End file.
